vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning of the End
Title: The Beginning of the End Players: Nathan Bates, Juliet Parrish, and Michael Donovan Location: LA: Beachfront Apartments #2B Synopsis: Nathan comes to see Julie... and things just happen! This takes place less than an hour after the LOG: Julie's Bad Night LOG BEGINS It's a long, long time (a good four or five minutes) before the door pulls open. "What do...oh, Nathan." Julie's standing there, red-eyed with a glass of half-finished wine in her hand. Nathan Bates frowns slightly, "I think I had better come in, sit down, and find out what is going on with you. Since you have not returned my calls..." Juliet Parrish sighs softly, shaking her head. "I was stuck out of town, I'll tell you all about it at the office later. Now isn't a good time." Nathan Bates says softly, "Julie, you have obviously been having a rather... bad time of things, judging from the way you look... the red rimmed eyes and all... Let me come in, and You can tell me all about it. I might be able to help." Juliet Parrish inhales deeply, sighing as she pushes the door wider open. "What do you want, Nathan?" she persists, quietly, not moving from where she stands, still half-blocking the door. Nathan Bates remains in the doorway, "I want to know why you have been crying, Julie." Juliet Parrish lifts a shoulder, dropping it slightly. "It doesn't matter." she returns, stubbornly, lifting her glass to draw the heady liquid from it. Nathan Bates's hand comes out, to stop the glass, "And getting drunk does?" Sure, under other circumstances, Nathan would like this... hell, in 10 minutes, Nathan might like this. Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, lifting her head to eye Nathan. "Does what?" she retorts, frowning sharply. Nathan Bates sighs, "You said why you have been crying, doesn't matter. Does Getting drunk, matter?" "That makes no sense," Juliet mutters, and truly it doesn't, not to her foggy mind. How does getting drunk ever matter? It takes what matters away, ha! Pulling her hand back, and defiantly trying to down the rest of the glass, Juliet adds, "So are you coming in or not?" Nathan Bates nods, "Sure." He steps in. He shrugs, "Well, if you are going to get drunk... How about pouring me a glass?" Juliet Parrish motions to the living room table, the bottle holding enough for perhaps half a glass before it'll be completely empty. Nathan can find his own glass. "What do you -want-, Nathan?" she presses, not her usual cheery self. Nathan Bates sighs, "I want to know why you haven't returned any of my calls today. I want to know why you have been crying. I want to know why you are drinking alone. All of those things." "You want a lot," Juliet mutters, moving towards the kitchen after shutting the door. "I've only just gotten back to town, haven't listened to my messages." She thinks quickly. "And my back is killing me. Happy?" Nathan Bates frowns, "And you have those codeine pills the doctors prescribed for your leg...." At least, that is what Chiang said, when he went through Julie's purse, but Nathan isn't going to say that. Juliet Parrish shoots a look at Nathan. "And it helps me sleep," she snaps, eyes glittering. Nathan Bates smiles, "Codeine always helps me sleep.... But so does a good *glass* of wine." He shrugs, "Still, your back can't hurt you bad enough that you'd be crying, is it?" "My back, my hip, who cares, Nathan. Look, did you come just to pry, or was there a real reason?" Juliet wonders as she pulls a corkscrew out of a drawer, before moving to the fridge to pull out a new bottle of white wine. Nathan Bates sighs, "I came to see you, because I was worried." He shrugs, "you know what, Julie? I think there is something worse than you are saying. However, for now I won't pry. I'll just go home, and than, tomorrow, if you are able to come into work, without killing yourself with a hangover, than we can talk." Juliet Parrish sighs softly, lifting her hand to rub at her eyes as she shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Nathan, that was uncalled for. I just...It's been a long couple of days." Nathan Bates moves over to Julie, and rests a hand on her shoulder, "Tell me about it?" Juliet Parrish shakes her head slowly. "There isn't much to tell, just...a lot of little things." Well, that's true enough. It was smaller events that all just rolled together. Nathan Bates nods, "But it obviously all built up upon you...." Juliet Parrish shrugs slightly, leaning against the counter as she pulls the bottle of wine towards her. Nathan -might- notice the carton of half-melted ice cream on the counter, or the chocolate bar wrappers (yes, plural) on the couch. "I'll be fine." Nathan Bates mmhmmms softly, "Of course... After you let it all out." His eyes do note the chocolate, but he decides to leave the 'breakup' or 'comfort' food out of it, for now. For Julie, chocolate doesn't necessarily mean a break up! "Maybe you should go," she murmurs after a minute, her hand leaving the corkscrew to wipe at her eyes. Again. Nathan Bates sighs, "Alright... After you give me that bottle..." Although, in Julie's current state, she might not even be able to get it open. "No more drinking for you. I don't know how much you have had, but you won't be having anymore." "I'm a grown woman, Nathan," Juliet snaps, turning to 'hide' the bottle behind her back. "I think I can tell, myself, when I've had enough." Nathan Bates snaps back, "Not when you can't even tell me what is the problem, Julie. I think you are too drunk to know when to stop!" Sure, the man looses his temper rarely, but it does happen, from time to time. Juliet Parrish visibly flinches as Nathan snaps, her gaze dropping to the floor. She doesn't say a word, moving to the side and then heading towards the living room without a word. Nathan Bates watches Julie head towards the kitchen, and nods slightly. He follows after, "Perhaps I should brew you a pot of coffee." Juliet Parrish merely shrugs, not verbally answering Nathan as she moves around, and slumps down onto, the sofa. She reaches for the remote, turning the big-screen TV on, and some inane, pointless game show blares. Nathan Bates frowns slightly, "What is M*A*S*H?" he responds to the 'answer' given by Alex Trebeck. He disappears back into the kitchen, "Dr. Parrish, where is your coffee? I see the filters and the Coffee Maker, but have you no Coffee?" He calls out loudly. "Don't know," Comes Juliet's oh-so-eloquent reply as she stares at the TV without really seeing what's there. Having left her glass in the kitchen, she reaches for the bottle of wine, or what's left of it, drinking straight from that. Nathan Bates frowns, "Alright Julie. You win." Nathan turns back to the living room, and walks over to Julie. Where he leans down, moves the bottle, and kisses her lips, chastely, "Be careful tonight." With that he straightens and heads towards the door. Juliet Parrish doesn't show the restraint this time when Nathan kisses her. She reaches a hand out, at first he may assume to pull him closer, but she actually ends up pushing him away. She looks over her shoulder at him, watching him leave without a word. Nathan Bates turns back, and decides to say something, "If you are not to work on time tomorrow, Miss Parrish, consider yourself terminated. Since you have not, and probably, can not provide proper reasoning." Maybe Julie shoulda let the old perv kiss her. Juliet Parrish closes her eyes. "I was in an accident, alright, Nathan? Ms. O'Leary wanted to check another Science Frontier site, I agreed to take her, and we were in an accident. Okay?" Nathan Bates turns and looks at Julie, "And you couldn't tell me this from the beginning?" Juliet Parrish continues softly, "And between that, and my hip, and...what happened the other night, I haven't been sleeping hardly at all, and then the Visitors I ran into today trying to find a way for your head of security and I to get back here more quickly tried to take me to a processing plant. So you'll have to forgive me if I'm not in the best frame of mind." Nathan Bates leans against the wall in the hallway, looking at Julie, "I see." is his response. Maybe he believes, maybe he doesn't, "I'll check in with O'Leary in the morning... However, for now, you should probably consider going to bed. I'll also talk to Diana about her... Troops not assisting two of my employees." "Heather wasn't with me," Juliet answers softly. "She stayed with the car, in case someone came by who could help. And they were going to assist me. Right to the processing plant." Nathan Bates frowns, "I'll discuss that with her. I'd have been very disappointed..." His eyes show that he is, in fact, a little angry at the idea. "You'd still have had your head of security," Juliet points out with a dry chuckle. Nathan Bates frowns, "And not you? My best researcher? I think I'd be rather unhappy with that idea." Juliet Parrish shrugs faintly, slipping down on the couch. "But what about the people that were in the back of the truck, Nathan? What if there were children? I mean, are we really doing any good if there are still being people slaughtered like cattle?" Nathan Bates sighs softly, "Dammit Julie, it doesn't happen here in town... Beyond keeping the city safe, I can't do anything to stop the Visitors. I have to keep ]]Science Frontiers]] going, if only to one day, with our research, be able to stop the Visitors all over the planet." "I know." Juliet just continues to slouch there, looking rather...vulnerable. "I know, Nathan. I'm sorry." Nathan Bates says softly, "Julie... do you really want me to go?" After getting pushed the last time he kissed he, he is not going to do it again, without making sure she isn't going to try and kill him. Juliet Parrish sighs quietly, her eyes remaining closed. "I don't know, Nathan. I don't know what I want anymore." Nathan Bates nods slightly, "I see... Well than." His voice gets louder as he steps back towards Julie, "If you don't know what you want... how is anyone supposed to know what to do around you?" Juliet Parrish shrugs, lifting the bottle to finish it off before she replies, "I guess they don't, Nathan." Juliet Parrish continues quietly, "I guess they have to do what they think is best, or right." Nathan Bates nods, and takes the bottle from Julie's hand, "No... we don't." He leans forward, looking at her closely, one hand on her leg, the other on her shoulder, after setting the bottle on the table. Juliet Parrish looks up, her gaze distant despite being less than a foot away from Nathan's. "Don't know, or don't do what's best?" she wonders. Nathan Bates shrugs slightly, "Both perhaps.... Mostly, we don't know what to do around you." Juliet Parrish doesn't move, and she doesn't push him away this time. That's something, right? "What do you want me to say, Nathan?" Nathan Bates doesn't respond for a bit, looking at Julie, finally he does respond, "Say what you want. What you want me, or even what you want someone else, to do." Juliet Parrish longs to say 'fuck off and die'. But she has the presence of mind, somehow, not to. "I don't know, Nathan, or I would." she finally allows, looking down. Nathan Bates smirks, "You don't know what you want people to do? Than maybe, just maybe, you should let someone decide for you." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow up at the figure looming over her, not actually saying anything. Her alcohol-fuzzed mind isn't working at it's usual rapid pace... Nathan Bates's hands slowly move, well, the one on her shoulder does move slowly, to cup Julie's face, while the other comes up as well, to cup the other side of her face. He pauses, to see her reaction. Any hint of a push, and he might back off. Juliet Parrish is still a little blurry as she stares at Nathan, a faint look of confusion settling on her face. She doesn't pull away, however. Nathan Bates's head leans forward, "See how easy it is?" he asks, just before letting his lips touch Julie's. Yes, the dirty old man is taking advantage of the somewhat drunk Julie for his own slimy ends. "How easy wh..." That's all Julie manages to get out before Nathan has successfully locked lips with her. She tenses up, but some part of her mind tells her not to push back this time. A kiss she can handle...she's already done so once, right? Nathan Bates's hands hold the blond Doctor in place, and he lets the kiss linger, to see how far he might be allowed to go with it. If he passes out, well, it'll be in a good cause, and he can always breath through his nose Juliet Parrish begins to protest as the kiss is drawn out, little more than a faint sound in the back of her throat and a slight squirm. Unfortunately, they are also signs that could be taken for the exact opposite of how they were intended. Nathan Bates takes it the opposite way of the intention, and lets the kiss deepen, if possible. His hands, while one remains cupping her face, the other slowly slips down her back, pulling her closer. Juliet Parrish shifts again, her stomach knotting slightly as she squeezes her eyes shut. This isn't happening, especially not with Bates! The Doctor's hands lift, settling on Nathan's shoulders, and while in her mind she's pushing hard to get him off of her, in reality, there is very little force being used by the more than half-drunk woman. Nathan Bates would smile, if his lips weren't locked on Juliet's. The hand cupping Julie's face also moves slowly down, but it goes down the side, not the back, coming to rest on Julie's hip, her non-injured hip. Now that her face isn't being cupped, Julie moves to try and turn her head to the side, and tilt it back. At the same time, she attempts to twist, which most likely will have the unfortunate side effect of half-laying her out on the couch. It does, and with her laying down, Bates moves with her. And she turns her head? That just exposes her neck, making Bates think she really wants it. He kisses and tastes her neck. And with the wine dulling her brain, the next word out of Julie's mind doesn't register with her as wrong, "Mike," she groans, eyes remaining shut as her head strains back, trying to pull away from the kisses. "Stop!" "MIKE!?" Nathan almost shouts, "Mike? As in Donovan!?" He seems annoyed. His hands move to Julie's shoulders, and he holds her in place, "You been screwing that Resistance piece of filth?" Just annoyed? Julie may be lucky. Her eyes snap open, still slightly muddled with the liquor, but she realizes what she said, and the color drains from her cheeks. "Get off me, Nathan, you're hurting me," she points out quietly, trying to squirm out from under his hands. Nathan Bates shakes his head, "I think not. If you are screwing the Resistance, you are working for the Resistance. I trusted you!" He leans down, his face close to Julie, "Now, you will pay for every scrap of information you have given them!" "Get off me!" Julie cries, arching her back as she shifts, her legs instinctively going for the one spot Bates left truly vulnerable in his advances on her. She's panicking, and it's clear in her face, and afraid. And without thinking, her head turns to the side, teeth trying to clamp down hard on whatever flesh she can reach. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Nathan Bates with Brawling Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 1 COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Nathan Bates with Bite and hits! DAMAGE: 5 Nathan Bates is kicked, right in that most tender of areas, and he is bitten at the exact same time! He falls forward on top of Julie, moaning in pain. "BITCH!" He would slap her, but he is so off balance, he'd fall off her, and not be able to recover, than continue his new plan. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Strength (Hard) FAILED Juliet Parrish grunts softly as the full weight of Nathan settles on her, before she heaves, trying to shove him off her. "Nathan, get off!" she pleads, breathing fast and shallow as the panic rises further. "You're not thinking straight, I'm not working for the Resistance! It was a mistake, the nightmares from Diana!" Nathan Bates says softly, pain filled, but still very much desiring what Julie stopped, "Than prove it. Stop the nightmare!" He lets his hands slowly, come away from where he was kicked, and run over Julie's body. Maybe he should try to get her out of her clothing. Juliet Parrish couldn't be any paler if the blood were entirely drained from her. She hates it, but can't stop the tears that are in her eyes, threatening to flood over. "Nathan, stop. Please don't do this!" she cries, arching her back in another attempt to dislodge him, which has the unfortunate side effect of pressing her that much closer to him. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Nathan Bates ATTRIBUTE: Willpower FAILED Nathan Bates is unable to contain his lust, and he begins to open Julie's blouse. Yes, now would be probably a great time for Donovan to show up. Nathan's hands pause as they reach a certain part of Julie's Blouse, to get a better feel. Nearly nightly in her dreams, and now twice in less than a 3 days in reality? Julie's mind is spiraling down, quickly losing it's lose hold on her current sanity, and rationality. "STOP!" she screams, disgusted terror filling her voice as she does her damnedest to thrash under Bates, to either dislodge him, or hurt him enough to incapacitate him. The tears have begun to flow down her cheeks, into her hair. "NO!" No doubt, with the window in her bedroom open, along with the doors to her balcony slightly ajar, someone leaving the building might hear. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Michael Donovan ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS Nathan Bates' lecherous grin grows, as he decides to just get it over with. He rips the shirt. Yup, time to see the flesh. After that, he drops his head to the flesh he has revealed, and begins to kiss at it. He is not going to be stopped by the doctor. Not a chance! "Get OFF me!" Juliet's voice is rising, the pitch lifting to an almost painfully high level as hysteria begins to take over. The haze of wine is rapidly clearing, and her legs maneuver on the couch, trying desperately to slam against Bates' groin, or any other sensitive part, but probably only succeeding in allowing him to get his knee between hers. Perhaps, then, it is providence that has kept Mike Donovan near the building since his unhappy confrontation with Julie. Despite having news and items to deliver back to the ranch, he has simply sat in his car and thought. Not one who likes to leave matters unresolved is our Mister Donovan. A scream pierces the night, though as this is LA (despite all of Old Man Bates' claptrap about law, order, a chicken in every pot, and an 8PM curfew) and muggings and assaults still happen. Fortunately for some, however, his ear is well-trained enough to distinguish Julie's cry of distress for what, who, and where it is. He pulls himself out of the car, not caring who sees him at this point, and charges back into the apartment complex. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Agility (Hard) SUCCESS COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Nathan Bates with Brawling Kick and hits! DAMAGE: 8 Nathan Bates covers Julie's mouth with his hand, "Shut up bitch!" His groin is hit again, and he goes to slap her. with the hand covering her mouth! If he hits or not, his next move is to slam his hand between her legs, to get them wide enough so he can get his groin protected, by making sure she can't get her legs between his. He probably won't do too well. COMBAT: Nathan Bates attacks Juliet Parrish with Brawling Punch and Misses! ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Nathan Bates ATTRIBUTE: Agility (Easy) SUCCESS ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Agility (Hard) SUCCESS Juliet Parrish is reacting without thinking by now, her instincts taking over, survival before proprieties and all that. As the hand seals her cries in her mouth, teary eyes open up at her attacker, quite pathetic looking really. But by the time she attempts to bite the hand covering her mouth, Nathan's pulled it away. She instead manages to turn her head to the side, avoiding his slap, while she squeezes her legs shut. Mike vaults the stairs three-at-a-time, not trusting the elevator to get him up those stairs fast enough. Skidding to a halt in front of her apartment, he pounds on the door loudly, not identifying himself, yet hoping to perhaps frighten the attacker into complacency. However, knowing Mike, it will be likely less than two seconds before he resorts to Plan B. Nathan Bates moves both hands down to Julie's Legs. Time to spread the woman open like... well, like a present. And she is his present. Yes, his present to himself. To the victor goes the spoils! He plans on spoiling pretty Miss Parrish! He yells out to the door, "Go the hell away, or the bitch dies!" That is his feeling, make lov... rape the woman, and kill her, if it comes to that. His Security Head can cover up anything. +ROLL: Nathan Bates-Strength against Juliet Parrish-Strength WINNER: Juliet Parrish Juliet Parrish is sobbing by this point, her breath coming in little half-gasps. As Bates moves the majority of his body weight off of her, and responds to the pounding at the door, so too does the doctor. She twists around, trying to crawl away if possible, and kicking out at Nathan in the same move. "Help!" she cries, not knowing who's there, and not caring. While it's true he has a key, plausible deniability is the name of Mike Donovan's game (and if it comes down to it, he'll pay for the goddamn lock), to give Julie as much of a means of putting a spin on things as she possibly can. That said, her life and safety are the paramount concern weighing on his mind. The death threat and the cry for help are more than enough to spur him into action as he throws the weight of his body shoulder-first against the door. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Michael Donovan ATTRIBUTE: Strength (Hard) FAILED Nathan Bates is rather glad the door didn't break down. Gives him a chance to use Julie's spinning to his advantage. To attempt to remove her pants! Yes, time to get down to the Nitty-Gritty, or whatever words you want to put in there! Well, maybe that wasn't the best move. Julie is pulled off of her knees, landing heavily on her stomach over the arm of the couch, as her pants are pulled off by sheer force, no artistry used. The air is forced out of her lungs, and she goes still for a long minute. Michael Donovan gives the door another good whack with his shoulder. Things have gotten awfully quiet all of a sudden, which only gives him all the more reason to worry. Perhaps adrenaline will help where brute strength alone didn't. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Michael Donovan ATTRIBUTE: Strength (Hard) SUCCESS Nathan Bates is not listening to the door now. No, he is staring at a panty covered rear. He than leans over her, and whispers in Julie's ear, "Get ready for the ride of your life." Right Nathan... you didn't take your little blue pill, so you have to be happy with only getting 15 seconds or so of enjoyment! Mike probably comes in on the site of Julie bent forward over the arm of the couch, hair dragging on the floor, with Bates leaning over her half-naked form, breathing sweet nothings into her ears (right...). Juliet is struggling, but weakly, and there's a soft wheezing cry coming from her, as if she hasn't breath for anything more. That happens when you fall on your diaphragm. Michael Donovan bursts through the door, the lock bursting free with an audible crack. He might take things the wrong way had he not caught the sounds of struggle beforehand. Either way, however, the result is the same. Without a single word by way of prelude, he throws himself at Bates, determined to get the sleazy old man off of Julie. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Nathan Bates with Martial Arts Tackle and hits! DAMAGE: 2 Nathan Bates is hit by Mike, yes, Donovan is able to get to him, but Bates is also, just pushed further into Julie. Well, against Julie Harder. Bates, while gasping in the quick burst of pain, also likes where his lower body is pressed. One hand goes down to grasp a breast of Julie, while the other is flung backwards, trying to knock Donovan off, "Wait your damned turn. I get her first, Donovan!" COMBAT: Nathan Bates attacks Michael Donovan with Brawling Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 5 As the weight on her suddenly increases, Julie cries out, albeit softly, as she's still trying to get a semi-normal breathing pattern back. The extra force causes Julie's bad hip to be ground into the sofa's arm, the nerve endings protesting loudly. The Doctor's head tosses back, blonde curls bouncing, as the cry turns into a yelp. Her arms flail, trying to claw at whatever she can reach behind her, whoever it is. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Nathan Bates with Brawling Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 1 Michael Donovan takes the punch with an angry glare and wastes no time whatever in retaliating against Bates, months worth of pent-up fury finally finding release by way of the ever-popular fist-to-face method, the hope being to knock the old letch away from Julie so the -real- beating can begin. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Nathan Bates with Martial Arts Punch and Misses! Nathan Bates is missed by the punch from the more worrisome of the two, and his hands go down to Julie, while his head ducks under the next set of her finger nails racking his face, "Hold still woman, so I can slip Bates Jr. into you!" He tries to bite her shoulder, to keep her still for his hands to do their magic. COMBAT: Nathan Bates attacks Juliet Parrish with Bite and hits! DAMAGE: 4 Bates Jr.? Could he not be more creative? Christ! And even while he's being attacked from two sides, he's still worried about his dick. Juliet feels her nails draw across flesh, rewardingly, but that's before her elation at having succeeded is replaced by pain as teeth sink into the soft flesh on her shoulder. Julie howls, and shudders under Nathan. Michael Donovan, seeming less than happy at the prospect of Bates taking a bite out of his girlfriend, pulls an arm around the decrepit perv and attempts to hurl Nathan and his unimaginatively-named anatomy off of her (and hopefully into something nice and painful." COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Nathan Bates with Martial Arts Throw and Misses! Nathan Bates barely notices Donovan's attempt. Yes, here is his chance. One of his hands go for the panties, while the other goes for his own Zipper... Juliet Parrish is pinned by the double weight on her, keeping her from crawling over the arm and away. For all the good Mike is doing in distracting Nathan, Julie may well imagine he's in league with the creepy old guy! Michael Donovan, still smarting from his explosive entrance, falls victim to a case of bad footing and an opponent that simply wants to pay no attention to whatever he's doing. That Viagra must be powerful stuff. Still, the skirmish needs to end and end as quickly and expeditiously as possible, even if it means resorting to what he'd long ago dubbed "Ham Tyler Tactics". He pulls his pistol from its shoulder holster and presses it against the oblivious Nathan's back. "I think you might want to reconsider your present course of action, Mr. Bates," he says coolly. Nathan Bates chuckles, "Mr. Donovan... Mike, may I call you Mike? Since I am about to have sex with your girlfriend, I think I can." He is bent over Julie, so this next statement he makes might make total sense to Donovan as well, "If you shoot me, the bullet will likely go into Miss Parrish as well. I'll make you a deal, if you let me have her, just this once, I will let you two run for the hills, or the Mountains, or wherever. 24 hours, and no chase." LIAR! Juliet Parrish has likely made several wet splotches on the floor with her tears, and probably scratched it along with her nails. "Shoot him!" she growls, pinned where she is, and not giving a damn if she does get shot. There is that sudden, thoughtful pause. Bates might feel the slight tremble of the gun barrel against his back that one might interpret as uncertainty. Donovan begins to slowly lower the gun... and then squeezes the trigger as the gun muzzle is pointed down towards the back of Nathan's leg, hopefully in a maneuver that keeps Julie out of the line of fire. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Nathan Bates with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 10 ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Juliet Parrish ATTRIBUTE: Agility (Hard) SUCCESS Nathan Bates is shot in the Leg? Shit that hurts. He collapses, and maybe, just maybe his hand can slap the gun out of Mike's Hand, as he goes down. COMBAT: Nathan Bates attacks Michael Donovan with Brawling Punch and hits! DAMAGE: 11 Juliet Parrish jumps at the sound of the shot, but knows she wasn't hit. She knows what that would feel like. Michael Donovan's gun skids across the floor as it's rather solidly knocked from his hand. Never again will the resistance leader underestimate the fighting prowess of an aged businessman with sex on the brain. Instead of continuing the fight, however, he quickly moves to Julie, to check on her and hopefully help her get upright. Juliet Parrish panics as, even if for only a few moments, she's free from the weight of bodies on her, only to be replaced with hands touching her. Granted, they're trying to help, but she doesn't know that. "No!" she cries, twisting around and scrambling back before she sees who it is, and stills. Nathan Bates pulls a gun from under his suit jacket. Two can play at that game, "Donovan! Let her go, or I shoot you!" He smiles, and than says, "Or maybe I shoot her, and than you, and send you both to Diana, as a feast" Michael Donovan sheds his jacket, perhaps to give Julie something with which to preserve her modesty. Upon delivery of the threat, he puts himself between Bates and Julie. "Take it and go," he hisses to Julie. "Car's out front, keys are in the pocket. Just go. Now!" The steely look in his eyes suggests he's more than willing to put himself in the way of any bullets Natey-boy is thinking of sending Julie's way. Juliet Parrish doesn't look to be in any condition to be driving. She can barely stand, her pants still around her ankles as the coat is draped around her shoulders. How sweet! "Mike, please," she whispers, reaching for his hand, hobbling backwards. "Let's go...please." She doesn't look past him, not even trying to look at Bates. Nathan Bates shrugs slightly, "Alright, asshole." Yes, Nathan can swear.... He aims his gun at Mike, "Want to try and dodge a bullet?" He shrugs, and fires. COMBAT: Nathan Bates attacks Michael Donovan with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Michael Donovan does exactly that, or perhaps its just a bullet wound to the leg's way of messing with Bates's aim. He edges towards the door, following Julie's lead, but still placing himself so as to be the first and easiest target for any further attempts at gunplay. Juliet Parrish stumbles as she shuffles to the door, trying to bend down and pull up her pants as she goes. She quite happily hides behind Mike, not something she usually does. Nathan Bates shrugs slightly and fires again, "You'll never make it out of the City! I'll have the LAPD, the Visitors, and not to mention, my Security, after you as soon as you leave!" COMBAT: Nathan Bates attacks Michael Donovan with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 10 Michael Donovan takes a bullet to the shoulder. Not the worst wound he's ever suffered, but likewise not a pleasant experience. He continues to usher Julie towards the door, her safety being paramount, yet his not getting shot again coming in a close second, not seeming too terribly deterred by Nathan's threats. Juliet Parrish is moving faster now, what with her pants NOT being around her ankles. She tugs on Mike's hand, hurrying a little bit more pointedly toward the door, approaching a run. Nathan Bates fires again, "Enjoy your night... You are finished! You'll be with Diana before daybreak!" Well, possibly an over-estimate of things, but it is his belief! COMBAT: Nathan Bates attacks Michael Donovan with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Michael Donovan is pulled out through the door by Julie, Bates' final gunshot hitting nothing but wood, air, and maybe the drywall across the hall. His hand continues to grip hers tightly as he takes the lead and begins to lead her down the stairs with the due haste that the situation deserves. Nathan Bates moves towards the window, that overlooks the parking lot, while reaching for his cell phone. Yes, shoot at them from the window, while calling down the forces of evil! LOG ENDS It is obvious that Donovan and Parrish used a different Parking Lot, and must have escaped. However, Nathan did call his Goons in. Not being able to contact his Head of Security, he did however, get word to his other Security Folks, and they called in LAPD. Without something extraordinary happening, Julie and Donovan will have a hard time getting out of the City! Category:Log Category:RATED-NC-17